


Touch

by Siberianskys



Series: The Interpersonal Relationships of Torchwood 3 [14]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Episode: s02e10 From Out of the Rain, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 06:17:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys





	Touch

It wasn't like Ianto was clairvoyant, but he did seem to have a sixth sense when it came to Jack's moods, he'd been having a feeling for the last several days that Jack had been wanting to ask him something and the only thing Ianto could think of that Jack would want to know was why he didn't invite him to the re-opening of The Electro; Ianto reached for Jack's hand from where they sat on the sofa in the lounge, squeezed his fingers and said, "I thought you'd say no."


End file.
